Love
by Emmatheancien
Summary: Après une dure mission, Jesse se décide enfin à révéler ses sentiments à Emma.


Love

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent avec mes fics.

**Résumé :** Après une dure mission, Jesse se décide enfin à révéler ses sentiments à Emma.

**Genre :** Romance Emma/Jesse

**Note de l'auteur :** Elle situe dans la 2ème saison

Jesse était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit. Il réfléchissait aux événements de la dernière journée, et surtout de l'explosion qui avait projeté Emma au sol, à ce moment tout c'était arrêté pour lui et il s'était précipité vers Emma.

Jesse : Emma, Emma ! Réponds-moi ! EMMA !

Shalimar alertée par les cris de Jesse se retourna et vit son amie blessée, elle se tourna vers Brennan et lui cria ce qu'il s'était passé.

Brennan : ON RENTRE AU SANCTUAIRE. CONTACTE ADAM.

Shalimar ne se fit pas prier elle appela Adam par son com-ring et suivi Brennan qui se dirigeait vers Emma et Jesse.

Brennan : Jesse, on s'en va !

Voyant le manque de réaction de son ami, il lui tapa dans l'épaule ce qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur : il attrapa Emma et ils se dirigèrent tous les 4 vers le double-hélix. Dans l'appareil, Jesse ne cessait de fixer Emma tout en lui caressant le visage. Shalimar qui l'observait se rendit compte que ce geste était plus amical qu'autre chose, bien qu'il ne veuille jamais se l'avouer.

Shalimar : Ne t'inquiètes pas Jesse, elle va s'en tirer.

Jesse tourna alors son regard plein d'amour et de désespoir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Sanctuaire, il se dirigea rapidement vers le labo. Il posa Emma sur le fauteuil et Adam lui fit passer un scanner.

Adam(à la fin du scanner) : Elle n'a qu'une légère commotion cérébrale, je vais lui administrer des antalgiques pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop mal.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jesse était resté à l'écart. Il était tellement absorbé par la vue d'Emma qu'il n'entendit pas Adam lui poser une question.

Adam : Jesse, Jesse ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?  
Jesse(sortit de ses pensées) : Oui ?  
Adam : Tu pourrais emmener Emma dans sa chambre ?  
Jesse : Oui bien sûr.  
Adam : Surtout fait attention à sa tête.  
Jesse : D'accord Adam.

Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'emmena à sa chambre. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit, faisant bien attention à sa tête, puis il la borda. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur son front, puis il pris une chaise et s'asseya à côté du lit. Comme il avait laissé la porte entrouverte Shalimar l'aperçut.

Shalimar : Jesse, tu devrais aller te reposer.  
Jesse : Non, je préfére veiller sur elle. J'ai eu trop peur.  
Shalimar : Je te comprends. Bonne nuit.

Jesse lui réponda un vague bonne nuit et reporta son regard sur Emma, Shalimar sortit sans faire de bruit et referma la porte délicatement.

Le lendemain matin  
Emma se réveilla la première, elle sentait comme un bourdonnement dans sa tête puis elle se souvint des événements de la veille. Elle se releva et aperçu Jesse, endormi. Elle le contempla quelques secondes puis il ouvrit les yeux.

Emma(souriant) : Bonjour.  
Jesse(la voie un peu pâteuse) : Bonjour, comment tu te sens ?  
Emma : ça va, à part un léger bourdonnement, et toi ? Tu es resté toute la nuit à mon chevet ?  
Jesse : Oui…je…j'ai eu si peur pour toi…Emma, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…

Il prit une grande inspiration et poursuivit.

Jesse : Eh bien voilà, depuis quelques temps je me suis rendu compte que je ne te regardais plus comme une coéquipière mais plutôt comme une sœur, enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à hier. Je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait je…je suis amoureux de toi.

Pendant tout son monologue, il n'avait pas quitté ses chaussures des yeux, mais maintenant il eut la force de la regarder droit dans les yeux. Emma, elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle se reconnaissait dans ce que lui avait dit Jesse mais elle ne savait que dire finalement, après quelques minutes Jesse se levât.

Jesse : Je…je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas tu te dires ça, je vais te laisser tranquille.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, Emma l'appela, il se retourna et elle lui envoya alors une onde psionic. Jesse se rendit compte que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, il la rejoigna lui prit le visage dans les mains et l'embrassa tout doucement, puis leur baiser devint plus passionnel. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se séparèrent. Puis Emma enlaça Jesse.

Jesse : Je t'aime.

FIN


End file.
